First Kiss
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: In which Iggy is an idiot. A crafty idiot.


AN- This is my first actual Niggy fic! -cues the band- I'm feeling pretty okay about this. This takes place during MAX, like right after Nudge rejoined the Flock. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nudge sighed as she gazed at the beautiful sight that was the sun setting. This was her favorite time of day, just because of the colors that livened the usually boring sky. It was always blue, and while that was a nice color, it just got so boring after a while that she actually couldn't wait for dusk because at least she got to see something different.

The grass was comfortable. Kind of wet but not like soak-your-clothes wet. More of a cool-your-body wet. She was trying to enjoy the vision for as long as she could; any minute, Max would appear, announcing that Gazzy was alright and that they were heading out to rescue her mom.

She was glad she came back. Sure, school was fun. And interesting. And, she'd made friends. But missing the Flock was like having her right arm torn off: you could try and use your left one for a while but eventually, you'd miss the right arm too much and do anything to get it back. So, she ditched school (feeling like a total rebel) and flew back to her family.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the spongy grass and Nudge prepared herself to get up and follow Max inside. She wasn't prepared for a body to sit on the grass next to her.

"Hey." Iggy said.

She smiled at him. "Hey, Ig. What's up?"

"Nothing. Waiting for Gazzy to get better. Max predicted like four to six hours. What are you up to?"

"Watching the sunset. Reflecting on life."

He smirked. "Sounds like you're using those gosh darn smarts you got from that school."

She hit his arm and stuck her tongue out at him in the process, totally knowing he couldn't see and totally not caring.

"Jerk."

He laughed and she felt those stupid familiar butterflies in her stomach. While attending school and being normal had been her prime motivation for leaving, she also desperately hoped that time away from Iggy would cure this stupid crush she'd had on him since he left to live with his real family. It wasn't like he'd ever feel the same way; she was three years younger than him and hardly a catch. It would only lead to heartbreak. So, why wouldn't it go away.

"So, tell me Nudge. What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"School. Was it tons of fun or extremely boring?"

She drew her knees to her chest. "A little of both. I really enjoyed it. I learned more there than I ever did from TV and I made friends."

"Miss Popularity." Iggy teased.

Nudge snorted. "Yeah, just give me a crown for my head and a banner that says 'I'm a freak.'"

"Don't be like that." Iggy said, gently. "You're not a freak; you're special. In a good way."

"Really? What's so special about me? You know, other than the wings."

"You're smart; you know cars really well. If it hadn't been for you, we never would have gotten onto the road. And, you can attract metal, that's pretty cool. Like, if you're thirsty and comfortable, you'll never have to choose between the two again."

Nudge giggled and he grinned broadly, feeling victorious.

"And, you talk more than any person I've ever known. Which may be annoying to some people but I like it. Voices are the only way I can really relate to people, you know? Like, I see darkness always....voices are a form of light. A way to see people. It sounds dumb when I say it out loud-"

"No, it doesn't." Nudge whispered.

"When I hear you talk, I know you're there. It's comforting. I missed that, while you were gone. And, of course, your constant goodie two shoes act. If you'd been here, Gazzy wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

"I doubt it. I'm sure you would have talked me into disobeying orders. Or Angel would have used her mind powers on me."

Iggy's head turned in her direction and he flashed a grin at her that made her knees a little weak. "I'm very persuasive."

"You have no idea." she muttered without thinking.

His head titled to the side. "What do you mean."

"Nothing." she said, quickly.

The grin on his face turned wicked. "What did you mean?"

"Nothing!"

She stood up and he followed suit. She wondered how fast she could make it inside before he caught her. She took a few steps toward the building and, in a flash, was swept into Iggy's arms as he quickly stepped in front of her.

"How did you-"

"The grass. I could hear your footsteps. Now, please, explain."

"There's nothing to explain!" she exclaimed, trying to wrestle her way out of his hold.

"Come on, Nudge. Tell me." Iggy stuck out his lower lip. "Please?"

"You're such a baby." she muttered.

"Tell me or I will tickle you." he threatened. "Go ahead, call my bluff."

"Okay!" she squealed. Tickling was her biggest weakness. "Sometimes I find myself doing things that you suggest because, well, you suggested them."

"Why?" he asked, letting go of her.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Do I have to threaten you again?"

"Just let it go, okay!"

Iggy was taken aback; Nudge never snapped at him. In his surprised state, it took him a moment to realize she was walking towards the building. He chased after her and, by waving his arm randomly until he got a flash of mocha-brown, was able to grab her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Okay?"

She looked up at his earnest face, noticing the small wrinkle in his forehead as he gazed sightlessly down at her. He was worried that she was upset and he was probably wondering what exactly was causing her to be upset. She also noticed that he was close. Like really close. Like, feel-his-breath-on-her-skin close.

He really was attractive. His devil may care grin, his strawberry blonde curly hair. His eyes, just the right shade of blue. She never thought of him as blind. He was just Iggy, one of her oldest friends and biggest crush. Her eyes fell to his lips, pursed slightly as he waited for her to respond. She wanted to kiss him, so badly; so much for getting over her crush.

"Nudge? You still with me?"

There were two parts of her at that moment. The cautious, worrisome Nudge warned her not to kiss him. It would ruin everything if he didn't kiss back and their friendship would no longer exist and things would be so awkward for the Flock, it just was not worth it. Then, the daring, devil-may-care side of her told her to go for it. It was what she's wanted for so long and there was a chance would kiss her back and full fill every one of her girlish fantasies.

"Nudge? You've been quiet for a long-"

Without warning, she was kissing him. Softly, slowly, her arms wrapping around his neck. His own hands found her waist and he held her in place as their lips met over and over again. They were both inexperienced but he found himself not minding. For some reason that he couldn't understand, sharing his first kiss with Nudge just felt right.

He didn't want to let her go. With his eyes closed and a girl in his arms, he suddenly felt like the fourteen year old boy that he was. In that moment, the world was simple. He hadn't seen death, hadn't caused destruction and hadn't been tortured for the first years of his life. He was just a normal boy, experiencing his first kiss with a girl he truly cared for.

They pulled away from each other slowly. Clearly her throat, Nudge suddenly felt nervous and fidgety. He was just standing there, not making a sound. What if he didn't like it? Worse, what if he didn't like her? Panic overcame her and she started to back away from him.

Iggy's brain felt very fuzzy to him when her lips left hers. Not a bad fuzzy but more of a what-just-happened-did-that-really-just-happen-what's-going-to-happen kind of fuzzy. It was nice. In that moment, nothing existed but him and Nudge and their kiss and why was she walking away?

"Where are you going?"

She froze. "To check on Gazzy."

"Gazzy? What happ-"

Suddenly, it all came back to him. Gazzy getting stung, Nudge coming back, Max's plans to leave. He shook his head gently, clearing away any residual fuzzies.

"Right. Gazzy. We should go check on him."

They walked back together in silence; he could feel the heat from her body right next to him. He was dying to talk about what just happened and he wondered if she was too.

"Nudge?" he said, just as she was saying, "Iggy?"

They both laughed and stopped to face each other.

"You first." Iggy said.

"I just wanted to know if you regretted...you know....the kiss."

"No! I was worried you did."

"Of course not. I've wanted to kiss you for ages...."

She trailed off and he figured she was blushing. He grinned. "Well, I'm glad you finally did."

He stepped closer to her and started to lean down, intent on kissing her again. Her hand on his chest stopped him.

"Ig...we can't." she whispered.

"Why not?"

"We have to focus on helping Max save her mom. If we kiss again, well, you'd turn into this huge distraction for me and I wouldn't be able to concentrate on helping her and-"

"Okay." Iggy was smiling as he cut off what was sure to be another Nudge rant. "Let's just go check in on Gazzy."

"Good plan."

"But, you know, I have no clue were his room is. You're going to have to guide me." he announced, holding out his hand.

He heard her giggle as her warm hand slipped into his. "You're such an idiot."

"A crafty idiot." he corrected.

"Very much so." She tugged on his hand. "Let's go."

He smiled as they set off toward the building together.

* * *

AN- Once again, hope you liked!


End file.
